


First Impressions

by karasunova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Friendship, Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: With Harry's support, Hermione has come all the way to New York City to meet the man who turns out to be her biological father. However, it never really is that simple to meet a superhero.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 73
Collections: Harry Potter Fanfic Must Reads, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021, Marvel Fanfic Must Reads





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021  
> Square: N4 - Accents
> 
> This is a random HP/Marvel AU that I kind of want to work on someday

Hermione unconsciously saddled closer to Harry’s side. They both peered up at the enormous tower before them. The hulking piece of glass and metal was overwhelming. 

She slipped her hand into his. “Maybe we should come by another day.” 

Harry squeezed her hand. “Hermione, we came all the way out here to see him. There’s no point in turning back now.” 

They walked through the front entrance and headed toward the reception desk. 

The person behind the desk greeted them promptly. “How can I help you today?” 

“I’m here to see Tony Stark. I have an appointment,” Hermione said softly. 

“Name?” 

“Hermione Granger.” 

They tapped away at their computer. “That’s a lovely accent,” they commented. “Where are you from?” 

“England,” Hermione answered. The welcome clerk at MACUSA-New York had said the same thing. She wondered if this was a normal question Americans asked. 

“You’re here to meet with the R&D team?” 

Hermione shook her head. “No, I had a meeting with Mr. Stark.” 

The receptionist gave her a small smile. “We don’t actually set up meetings directly with Mr. Stark. If it’s a proposal or potential project the R&D team meets with you.”

“No, this isn’t a proposal or research-related -”

“All inquiries and questions are made through the communications department,” they interrupted. 

Hermione pulled out her phone and quickly opened up her email. She held the phone up for the receptionist to see. “Look, this email confirms I was to have a meeting with a MR. STARK, today at one p.m.” 

The receptionist took another quick glance between Hermione and Harry. They turned back to the computer and tapped at the keyboard. “I do see your appointment here. Unfortunately, all of Mr. Stark’s meetings at the tower were canceled for today and tomorrow. It seems he was called away a few days ago.” 

Hermione sighed. “I see.” 

“Would you like to schedule another appointment?” 

Hermione looked over her shoulder. Harry shrugged. 

“The soonest is four weeks from today,” they added. 

“No, thank you. Come on, Harry.” She turned on her heel and stalked away. 

Harry jogged to catch up with her. “Hermione, are you sure? You might not be able to see him again.” 

They stepped out into the New York City bustle. She tucked her arm around his. “Shall we go sight-seeing?” 

“What about Stark? He’s the reason we came to New York.” 

“Harry, I don’t know. Maybe this is a sign I shouldn’t see him. I mean, what was I supposed to say? Hi, Mr. Stark? Sorry to barge into your life like this but turns out I’m your daughter.” She leaned her head on his shoulder. 

“Well, when you put it that way.” He patted her hand. “I still think you should reach out to him though. He doesn’t even know you exist.” 

“Maybe it’s for the best.” 

Suddenly, Hermione and Harry were thrown off their feet, careening into the parked car next to them. 

“Bloody hell!” 

Hermione blinked, trying to clear her vision. She wasn’t doing a good enough job because when she looked above her, she saw a pillar of light shooting straight into the sky. 

A dark hole appeared over the pillar and moments later something began falling through. 

“Harry!” Hermione tugged on his arm and pulled them back to their feet. 

“Is that what I think it is? Hermione, what the fuck? Aliens!” 

Explosions sounded off above them. Metal groaned and one of the letters from the Stark sign began to fall. 

Harry grabbed her hand. “Run, Hermione! Run as fast as you can!”

They sprinted down the street away from Stark Tower, hoping to find some safety. 

Cars crashed and explosions made them veer left and right. They were pushed up against a brick building. 

“Hermione, we have to do something.”

She met his eyes. “I don’t think we can.” 

“I think we should,” he responded. 

She bit her lip. She didn’t even give it a second thought. She simply followed Harry into the fray. 

* * *

“Hermione, your fath-Iron Man-Mr. Stark! He’s falling from the sky!” Harry and Hermione skidded to a halt near the others who were fighting the aliens, including the super soldier and a man with a cape. 

Hermione pointed her wand. “Arresto -”

But the green giant sailed through the air and caught Iron Man. It returned to the ground with a crash. 

Hermione and Harry raced toward them. She fell to her knees and looked into the face of her father for the first time. “This is not how I imagined I would see you for the first time.” 

“Hold up, who are you?” A heavy hand fell on her shoulder. 

Harry was jostled beside her. “Hermione, hurry. Do something.” 

“Wait, miss, you can’t -”

Hermione reached out and whispered a spell. 

Tony Stark’s eyes shot open. 

She sighed in relief. “Thank goodness.” 

Stark groaned. “What’s with the accent? My head hurts already. You all don’t need to confuse me.” 

“Mr. Stark I -”

Stark blinked. “Oh great. Are you another alien god like Mr. Drapes, here?” 

Harry grabbed Hermione’s arm. “We have to go now before someone sees us.” 

“Oh, it’s not aliens, it’s Prince Harry,” Tony huffed, “and his entourage.” 

Harry gasped. “How does he know my name?”

“He’s making fun of our accents.” Hermione got to her feet. “Let’s go.” 

Harry took her hand. “Why does everyone comment on our accents?” He pushed his way past the other fighters. 

“Wait, you two! What are your names? What did you just do to Stark?” 

Harry took off running. Hermione chanced one glance over her shoulder. Tony Stark sat up with the help of his friends and looked directly at her. 

Maybe she was better of staying in England. 


End file.
